


Disobedience

by FromTheInsideOut



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, smut with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheInsideOut/pseuds/FromTheInsideOut
Summary: After a long night of reviewing contracts, Haruhi emerges from her office only to find Takashi still working. Takashi offers a seat on his lap, giving her a time limit for finishing his project. The one thing Takashi isn't good at is focusing on work while his wife is so near.How will these two end their night together?
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GinaSurreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaSurreal/gifts).



> This was a little gift for @ohshcscenerios that I posted over on Tumblr.

With a final few clicks Haruhi pressed down gently on the lid of the laptop. After a few hours of intense study of the new contract, she finally finished the first set of revisions well into the late hours of the night. Glancing at the clock perched on the corner of her desk she groaned at the glaring red numbers of the clock face silently mocked her weary eyes.  _ Later than I anticipated. _ The office chair squeaked lightly as she stretched out her stiffened limbs and righted herself, padding herself out of her home office and towards the bedroom. 

Slowly pushing open the door revealed a still freshly made bed. Her eyes scanned towards the darkened bedroom.  _ What is he still doing up at this hour?  _ Glancing back into the hallway a warm glow filtered out from the bottom of the door further down the hall.  _ Silly Taka. _

She watched intently as his eyes scanned over the offending document. Chin perched on hand and brow furrowed was quite a sight to behold. “Taka-love?” 

Moments between them passed in silence.

“Takashi?”

Pen scratched out another section of contract before he settled his attention on his sweet wife standing in the doorway “Hn.”

“Coming to bed?”

“After I finish. He expects it to be completed before tomorrow’s meeting.”

“Today’s meeting.” Walking over she tapped the top of his clock indicating midnight had long passed.

“Give me ten more minutes and I’ll call it a night. Go on without me. I’ll be there soon.” 

“The last time you said that you fell asleep at your desk.” Her hand caressed his face gently.

Leaning his cheek into her palm he smiled warmly against her touch. “C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.” Spreading his legs apart slightly, he watched as she situated snuggly into his chest. “Ten minutes then bed.”

She listened to his concentrated breathing as fingers resumed typing rhythmically against keys watching the screen flick between documents. As the minutes ticked by, his focused movements slowed as he began to nuzzle his face into her long tresses, breathing in her scent. The hand that was once occupied by the mouse moved to caressing the sensitive skin situated between her legs. 

“Taka,” her hand reached behind to tug his lips closer to her neck, “you still have five more minutes.”

“I would say my work is just starting over again.” His hand rubbed agonizingly slow over her heated core as he listened to her pleasured whimpers. Slipping under her dress, his fingers caressed and dipped deeply into her warmth, earning him a soft moan. She arched her body hard against his clothed erection, which only encouraged him to quicken his efforts. Biting his lip he pulled his slicken fingers out of her core, trying to regain some of his steely composure. But his composure fled him and the sight of her panting against his chest was his undoing. Enough is enough. “I want you to stand up and place your hands on the desk.” His instructions cool and demanding in her ear.

With an audible gulp she complied, shifting her weight off of him to a standing position facing towards the desk. Her wrinkled dress fluttered down landing just short of her knees as her hands laid flat against the cold wood. 

Pushing back the chair Takashi crouched down on his knees to leave a trail of kisses up her thigh. His hands traced up her shapely clothed silhouette, while his lips sucked gently on the nape of her neck. Giving a gentle tug downward, the zipper gilded easily open to reveal her supple skin.

Momentarily moving her hands off the desk she allowed the dress to slip off her frame and pool onto the floor around her feet. The coolness of the room sent a wave of goosebumps across her skin as Takashi’s heated breath danced across her skin. “Taka?” Her voice whined with need.

“Not yet.” His eyes soaked in the contrast of her dark lace undergarments that covered his favorite places on her body to tease. Threading one hand into her long silk tresses again he pulled back roughly exposing more of her neck while his other hand worked quickly slipping under her bra to knead at her covered breast.

Haruhi’s body arched into his kiss, instinctively blindly reaching her hands up to pull hard on his tousled hair. Feeling his hard erection against her back she whined again, except his hands stilled in their movements. “Takas-.”

“Hands back on the desk,” he ordered through a growl.

“But Takashi?” Fluttering her eyes open she searched his face silently pleading with him to ease the bubbling sexual tension built between them.

Pinching hard on her stiffened bud he listened to her yelp. “Be a good girl and do as I say.” 

Her eyes flashed with a glint of mischief, pulling down her teeth crashed hard into his neck as she sucked roughly on his skin until she felt his hand leave her chest and clasped around her throat.

“Naughty girl,” he purred with delight. “Seems like I need to teach you a little lesson in manners.” Roughly he yanked hard at her underwear causing her juices to further coat her inner thighs. Twisting her around he pulled her up onto his desk, forcing her legs to fall open before him. His eyes slowly worked over her body splayed out before him. 

She watched Takashi’s clothes pool around his ankles as he pumped his member before sliding it against her slick entrance. Her body shuddered and flushed in anticipation at the thought of being filled by him.

“I’ll show you that disobeying me has severe consequences.” Grabbing her thighs tightly, he plunged himself deep with her dripping channel. “Fuck-” he groaned “-that never gets old.” He started into a pulverizing rhythm of pulling himself almost completely out and then pushing himself as deep within her as their bodies allowed. Hearing her moan was like an audible aphrodisiac given to him by the gods of fertility. Egged on by her gasping for breath he switched his hand positions from her legs to her waist to bring them both closer to the edge.

Haruhi’s eyes glazed over with ecstasy watching the muscles on his arms and chest flex as he pounded into her mercilessly. She loved the way his brow furrowed in concentration as they made love. His body was sculpted by the many hours spent in the dojo, honing in on his craftsmanship. “I don’t mind consequences if this is the view,” she choked out between his brutal thrusts.

“Disobey me more often.” Letting out a loud groan he felt her walls contracting hard around his throbbing member. His arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her off the desk, pulling her body close to his.

“Anytime you want-” she replied breathlessly “-Taka I’m gonna-”

“Me too.” Ragged breathing halted as he poured himself into her. His movements slowed as they held onto one another. He leaned their bodies back down to rest against the edge of the desk.

Her lips sucked softly against his flesh, tasting the glistening salty tang covering his body. Feeling his heart beat returned to its normal steady rhythm she looked up to see his face looking down smiling at her.

“Sorry that lasted longer than the allotted five minutes. If it pleases you, I would like to suspend punishment till tomorrow night?” His mouth quirking into a playful, cheeky, half smile.

“Need I remind you of the consequences for requesting suspended punishment?” Haruhi grinned

as her legs slid off of his hips, settling on the desk.

“I think I can handle it.” Quickly flashing her a wink. “Shower?”

“Sure, might as well, even though we have to wake up in five hours.” She sighed loudly before letting out a loud giggle as he picked them both up and headed towards their bedroom. “I love you Taka.”

Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead they disappeared into the bathroom. “Love you too Haru-dear.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
